


You Don't Know Me

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: You Don't Know Me<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Longarm, Blurr; implied Longarm/Blurr<br/>Summary: He knows that Blurr doesn't know everything about him. And he wants to keep it that way.<br/>Prompt: TFA Longarm/Blurr "I don't think you know me as well as you think." <br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: implied slash, violence</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Don't Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title: You Don't Know Me  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Longarm, Blurr; implied Longarm/Blurr  
> Summary: He knows that Blurr doesn't know everything about him. And he wants to keep it that way.  
> Prompt: TFA Longarm/Blurr "I don't think you know me as well as you think."   
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: implied slash, violence

Fingers moved gently over the Autobot's sleeping helm, the optics of the owner of the fingers glowing gently in the darkness of the room.

Poor fool didn't know just with whom, that he shared a berth with. Or just how dangerous his berth partner could really be.

But that was information that he could not be allowed to know.

Autobots were really sentimental fools, the lot of them.

All of them, including Blurr, were so trusting of a mech that didn't really exist at all. Blurr was only kept around and allowed only so close to him, in the case that if something were to happen then he had someone close by to fall back on.

Lord Megatron was exceptionally pleased that he had managed to get himself into a postion where he could report Autobot movements.

Poor pathetic Blurr really didn't know everything about Longarm Prime. Nor had he been able to locate the data files on Longarm Prime as he had hidden them elsewhere.

Really now, Blurr was only a tool for him to take in close and use before tossing away to the side.


End file.
